


Three Weeks

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert find it difficult to find privacy or make time for each other what with both of their busy schedules. It's been three weeks since they've had sex and the tension between them is almost becoming unbearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Three weeks isn't a long time but for Aaron and Robert it is. It turned out a lot longer than I had planned, and I actually had a lot more to write but cut it short for fear of it being too long and I didn't want to have to post it in two parts.

The sunlight streamed in through the white lace curtains in Aaron and Robert's bedroom. Its sunbeams landing on the two boys laying in their bed. Robert blinked, the sunlight waking him up. He rolled over and stretched his entire body. He wrapped his arms around the younger man next to him, pulling him close. He snuggled up next to Aaron, pressing wet kisses into the back of his neck. 

“Wake up,” he whispered in Aaron's ear. Aaron groaned and stretched as best he could with Rob wrapped around him. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled and buried his face in his pillow. Robert chuckled and leaned into Aaron. “Oh,” Aaron gasped pushing back into Robert. “It's a very good morning.” 

Robert rocked his hips into Aaron's boxer covered bottom. He groaned from the friction, one of his hands reaching around to palm Aaron through his boxers. Aaron turned his head searching for Robert's lips. “Mmm,” Aaron sighed against Rob's mouth. “We have to be quick,” he said while wrapping his thumb around the elastic of his boxers and pulling them down. 

Robert stroked himself, his hand running down Aaron's back to his arse. He squeezed the soft flesh and pulled his cheeks apart. Aaron reached over and grabbed the lube from the night stand and tossed it at Rob. He pulled one his knees up to his chest waiting for Rob to open him up. Robert coated two of his fingers with the lube and roughly pushed a finger into Aaron. Aaron kissed him again as he added a second finger, making Aaron moan into his mouth. 

He worked him open quickly and pulled his fingers out. He coated his cock with the lube and just as he was about to push into Aaron, someone knocked on their bedroom door. “Fuck!” Robert cursed as he rolled onto his back. “Third time this week!” 

Aaron chuckled and ran a hand through Rob's hair. “It's not her fault.” 

“Sometimes I think she has a sixth sense for when were about to fuck,” Robert snapped. The knock came again. 

“What?” Aaron shouted, trying not to laugh at Rob's pout. 

“I may or may not have broken the microwave,” Liv shouted to them through the closed door. 

After Sandra had moved away, Liv came to live with Aaron. They lived at the Woolpack for a while but it had become to crowded and Rob suggested – out of the kindness of his heart – that they move in with him in his new flat. 

They had more room and Aaron liked being closer to Rob all the time. Liv seemed to be fine with it, except for when she butted heads with Rob, which was at least three times a day. Robert was fine with Liv living with them because it made Aaron happy, he wasn't happy about them never having privacy or a moment to themselves, like this morning. 

“May or may not?” Aaron asked. 

“No I broke it,” she shouted and Robert let out a groan of anger. 

“That was a new microwave,” Robert shouted. “You're paying to have it fixed.” 

“Rob,” Aaron sighed. “I'm sure it was an accident.” 

“Whatever,” he mumbled. 

“Just fix yourself some toast and then I'll take you to school,” Aaron told her. There was no answer so they assumed she'd left. “Sorry,” Aaron apologized to Rob. 

“There days Aaron. We haven't had sex in three days.” 

“Three days isn't that long,” Aaron said. It wasn't that long but since him and Robert had started having sex again, they hadn't gone more than a day without it. “Alright. How about I make sure Adam leaves at lunch time and you come around to the scrapyard and we'll fuck.” 

“Yeah?” Robert asked with a half smile. 

“Oh yeah,” he leaned in a kissed the older man deeply. Robert pulled Aaron closer, his hand kneading his arse cheeks. 

“Think we can get away with – ” He was cut off by Liv's screams coming from outside their door. 

“THE TOASTER'S ON FIRE! THE TOASTER'S ON FIRE!” 

“Oh fuck,” Aaron yelled. He pulled his boxers on and ran out of the room. 

“Goddammit!” Robert shouted, punching his pillow. He got up and slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and went out to help Aaron sort out whatever Liv had done. 

***

Aaron sprayed the fire extinguisher one last time to make sure the fire was out. Robert had opened up the front door to help the smoke waft out of their home. Liv was standing in the corner looking shocked and upset. Aaron put the fire extinguisher down and went to wrap his arms around his little sister. 

“How do you set a toaster on fire?” Robert didn't feel any sympathy for her. Not only had she broken the microwave this morning, but now the toaster. The girl was a menace. 

“I put the toast in and next thing I knew it was on fire,” she said. “I'm really sorry,” she gave Aaron puppy dog eyes and he pulled her in for another hug. 

“What else did you put in the toaster?” 

“Nothing?” Robert stared at her and he could see the guilty look in her eyes. “Alright. I may have added a cheese slice,” Robert threw his hands up and stormed into the kitchen, grabbing the toaster. “I didn't know it was going to catch fire! The microwave was broken and I wanted cheese toast.” 

“Who the hell puts cheese in a toaster?” Robert shouted. 

“Rob,” Aaron snapped, “she didn't mean to. Don't yell at her!” 

“She could have burnt the flat down, Aaron!” 

“It was an accident,” he glared at Rob and looked down at Liv. “Go get your things for school and I'll drive you.” 

She scurried off to her room and Aaron turned on Robert. “You can't yell at her like that Rob. She's just a kid.” 

“Aaron what if we hadn't been here? She would have burnt the flat down. She could have died!”

“Luckily we were here,” he put his arms around Rob's waste. “I'll have a chat with her about this later. Okay?” 

“Fine,” he moved away from Aaron. He threw the broken toaster into the trashcan. It had also been new. 

“Will you still come by at lunch?” He looked over his shoulder at Aaron and nodded. “Good,” he walked to Robert and kissed him on the cheek. “I'm gonna get dressed.” 

Robert looked at the mess the fire had made. The wall of the kitchen was black from the smoke and there was foam from the fire extinguisher all over the counter tops, wall, and cabinet doors. Robert didn't have time to clean it up, he had to be at work. He knew though that he'd be the one to clean the mess up later. 

***

Robert threw the file he had in his hand at Lawrence. At times like this he wished he hadn't got his solicitor to keep his job as Director in the company. They'd been yelling at each other for the past hour because 150k contract had gone missing. Robert specifically remembered giving Lawrence the contract to file yesterday but he swears up and down Robert had done no such thing. 

“It's not my fault that your old age is making you senile! I gave you the contract yesterday! You said you'd file it away.” 

“You did no such thing,” Lawrence yelled. He gripped his chest and Robert rolled his eyes. 

“Yes please, play that card because it never gets old,” he pointed a finger at Lawrence. “I will not take the blame for your fuck-up!” 

Robert started to storm out. “Where do you think you're going?” Lawrence shouted after him. It was lunch time and more than ever Robert wanted to fuck Aaron. To be buried inside him and pour all of his frustration into the younger man. 

“Lunch,” was all he said. 

“Oh no you don't! You're going to Leeds and getting a new set of contracts signed. I have them right here and they're expecting you before five o'clock.” 

“Why can't you do it?” 

“Because I'm not the one who lost the fucking contracts!” Lawrence shouted. He shoved the new contracts into Robert's chest. “Five o'clock!” 

“Fuck!” It seemed to Robert that he was using that word a lot more often lately. He pulled out his phone and sent Aaron a text.

 

R: Can't make it. Have to run to Leeds. I'm sorry. Tonight?

***

Aaron watched as Adam left, a smirk growing on his face. He was almost sure Adam knew why Aaron had told him to leave for lunch, but Adam was a good enough mate not to say anything about it. He'd been trying all day to keep his mind on work, but his thoughts kept shifting to the thought of Robert bending him over his desk and fucking him. 

Aaron's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and felt his heart sink as he read Robert's message. 

 

R: Can't make it. Have to run to Leeds. I'm sorry. Tonight?

 

Aaron groaned. He ran a hand through his hair and texted Robert back. 

 

A: Sure.

 

He threw his phone on the desk and went outside to scrap a car that him and Adam were supposed to start after lunch but since his plans had changed he figured he'd start on it now. It was better than sitting in the portacabin, thinking about how it would feel to have Robert fuck him.

Aaron was sitting at his desk when Adam came back from lunch. He'd been staring at the same piece of paper for the past twenty minutes not having a clue what is written on it. “And here I thought you two would have torn the place apart?” He joked. 

“He never showed. He had to make a run to Leeds.” 

“Is sorry the right sentiment?” 

“Sure,” Aaron rolled his eyes. “Can I ask you a personal question?” 

“How personal?” Adam asked. 

“What's the longest you and Vic have gone without sex?” 

“A month. Maybe a little longer. Why?” 

“Well now I don't want to tell you,” Aaron mumbled. It had only been three days for him and Robert but it felt a lot longer than that. 

“Come on, mate.” Adam said with a grin. 

“Alright but you're gonna think it's stupid. Robert and I haven't had sex in three days.” 

“Three days?” Adam laughed. “Oh no not three days. The worlds gonna end!” 

“Shut up,” Aaron growled and threw a pen at him. “I told you it was stupid.” 

“If you want to have sex, just have sex,” Adam threw the pen back at Aaron who caught it. 

“It's not that simple. We both have full time jobs, then there's taking care of Liv – which I love – but she demands a lot of attention. We don't have a lot privacy either and by the end of the night we're both so tired that we just go to sleep.” 

“Oh my God,” Adam laughed, “you're domesticated.” 

“What? Am not!” Aaron was outraged. Sure him and Rob had gotten into a routine lately. They'd get up in the morning, shower, Aaron would take Liv to school or to the pub to hang with Chas while he went to work. Rob would go to work, come home after picking up Liv, he'd make supper, then Aaron would come home. They'd eat and all three of them would watch some telly before going to bed . . . “Fuck,” Aaron said, “we are domesticated. When did this happen?” 

“Probably around the time you and Liv moved in with him. You guys have created your own little family and that tends to mellow out a relationship.” Adam sat on the corner of the desk. Aaron wasn't worried about being domestic it was more that he was worried about being boring. He loved Robert with everything he had and knew Rob felt the same about him, but he also knew Robert wasn't the sit at home every weekend in front of the telly, planning meals, and taking care of a teenage girl type guy. 

“What if he gets bored?” Aaron voiced his worries to Adam who rolled his eyes. 

“Mate, he's not going to get bored. Vic says she's never seen him like his with someone before. He really loves you. Besides as I said, three days – not that long. Go home and have sex. It's that easy.” 

“Guess you're right . . .”

***

By the time Robert had got home from Leeds and after taking the newly signed contracts back to Home Farm – Lawrence informing him that they weren't needed because he'd found the original copy in his desk – Robert was tired. Very tired. He knew Aaron was waiting for him on the other side of the door and as much as Robert wanted to have sex, he didn't think he had the energy for it tonight. 

He quietly opened the door and shut it just as quietly behind him. He walked into the living room and was surprised to find Aaron asleep on the sofa. The TV was still on and Robert felt a pang in his chest knowing Aaron had tried to stay awake for him. 

He knew he could've woke up Aaron then. Kissed him awake, stripped off the younger mans clothes, held him close as they made passionate love, but he was so tired. Instead he pulled the afghan they had draped over the back of the couch and covered Aaron with it. He lightly kissed his forehead, flipped off the telly and went to bed. 

***

THREE WEEKS LATER

 

“STOP YELLING AT ME!” Rob screamed at Aaron. They'd been fighting for the past hour – Liv had already locked herself in her room to get away from the quarreling couple. 

“I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE THING AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO IT!” They were in the kitchen, Aaron holding up an empty juice carton, using all his will power not to chuck it at Robert's head. He had asked him this morning to stop over at David's and get a new carton of orange juice and Robert said he would but when Aaron came home there was no juice. 

“IT'S JUST JUICE, AARON!” 

“NO IT'S MORE THAN THAT ROBERT! IT'S THAT FACT THAT ONCE AGAIN I ASK YOUTO DO SOMETHING AND YOU TOTALLY IGNORED ME! JUST LIKE LAST WEEK WHEN I ASKED YOU TO TAKE LIV TO GET NEW TRAINERS AND YOU DIDN'T, SO I HAD TO TAKE A DAY OFF WORK TO TAKE HER TO GET NEW ONES!” 

“WE BOTH WORK FULL TIME JOBS, SORRY I CAN'T BE YOUR LITTLE ERRAND BOY!” Robert stormed past Aaron, his shoulder slamming into his as he did so. Aaron set the juice carton down and followed Rob, his anger getting worse. 

“Well maybe you should think about cutting back your hours!” Aaron said. Robert turned on him and Aaron ran right into him. He took a step back to glare up at Rob. 

“I'm a director of the company, I can't cut back hours. You however can!” 

“No, actually I can't because I can't leave Adam short handed. It's our business and I'm not going to screw him over that way!” 

“You can always sell out to him?” Aaron couldn't believe Rob would even suggest such a thing. It was his business, him and Adam had built it, and there was no way he was giving it up. 

“How can you even suggest that, Robert! That is my business –”

“AND YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE IT WITHOUT ME!” Robert screamed. 

Aaron was silent for a moment, shocked that Rob would throw that in his face. He turned around and headed for the front door. “Oh where are you going?” 

“OUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!” Aaron yelled at him. He pulled on his jacket, opened the front door, and stepped outside. 

He was almost able to get the door closed before he heard Rob's words. “OH YEAH, RIGHT I ALMOST FORGOT! THINGS GET A LITTLE RUFF FOR AARON AND HE JUST RUNS AWAY!” But Aaron wasn't fast enough. 

Rob flinched when he heard the door slam shut. Already regretting his words. He wanted so badly to run after Aaron and apologize, but he was rooted to the floor. The energy in the air was electric, anger mixed with something else Rob had been feeling for weeks now. An energy he needed to release, but wasn't finding an outlet to do so. 

***

Aaron stormed down the road, muttering under his breath, all the way to the Woolpack. He threw open the door of the pub and didn't bother to even say hello to his mum. “Pint,” was all he said. She stared at him or a moment. Aaron rolled his eyes and mumbled out a, “please.” 

“Are you and Rob fighting again?” Chas asked as she poured his beer. 

“I don't want to talk about it,” he said and someone clapped him on the back. It was Adam. “Come sit with me. Rob and Liv going to join you?” 

“No,” Chas handed him the pint and they went over to the booth Adam was sitting at. 

“I'm waiting for Vic to get off,” he said. “Why aren't Rob and Liv with you?” 

“Well I'm sure Liv is terrified of us right now and if I see Rob I'm gonna punch his face in,” okay he wouldn't but he felt like he could right now. 

“What did he do now?” 

Aaron sighed. “It's not what he did or it's more like what we haven't done,” Adam raised an eyebrow at Aaron who sighed again, leaning over the table to whisper. 

“You know how we were talking a couple weeks ago about me and Rob not . . . y'know.” 

“Oh, about you and him not having sex,” Aaron looked around to see if anyone had heard since Adam hadn't thought to be quiet about it. No one was looking over at them but he still snapped at Adam.

“Why don't you shout it from the roof tops?” 

“Sorry mate. So you still haven't?” 

“No,” Aaron took a drink of beer and set the glass back down. “It's been a three weeks and four days. The tension is driving us mad and we keep finding stupid things to fight about, and then those small things turn into bigger things and then we end up hurting each other.” 

“Then go home and have sex,” Adam said like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

“Right now I can't even think about looking at him, let alone have sex with him. I'm . . . I'm thinking me and him need to take a break from each other.” 

Adam chocked on his sip of beer for a second. “That is the last thing you two need right now. You need to spend more time together. Distancing your self isn't the answer!” 

“We don't have the time to spend together or the privacy to do so.” 

“Well then make time,” Adam said. Aaron drank deeply from his glass. Adam made it sound so easy but Aaron didn't know where to start with making time for each other. 

***

Aaron stumbled into the flat, trying to be quiet but the alcohol in his body had different ideas. He tripped over an umbrella stand, shushing it as he went by. He walked back to his and Rob's bedroom and he expected to find Rob asleep, but he wasn't even there. Aaron walked back out of the room and into the living room. Rob was on the sofa, with a pillow and one of the covers from their bed wrapped around him. 

Aaron sighed, walked around the sofa, and placed a kiss on his forehead before stumbling back to the empty bedroom to sleep alone. 

***

“Wake up,” some was shaking him. He groaned and rolled over to see Rob staring down at him. “Adam's here,” was all he said before walking out of the room. No good morning, no kiss, no nothing. Aaron sighed and got out of bed, pulling on a T-shirt and a pair pajama bottoms. Adam stood in their living room, chatting with Liv. He looked up when Aaron came in. 

“You look terrible,” he said. 

“Slept bad,” Rob handed him a cup of coffee, and hoped that it was peace offering about last night. 

“Cheers,” he said and sipped the hot liquid. “What are you doing here? Thought you said I could have the day off?” 

“You do. Besides I didn't come to see you. I came to see Liv.” 

“Huh?” Aaron said. 

“I was asking her – when you decided to grace us with your presence – if she would like to come and spend the night with me and Vic. Get her out the house, let her have some girl time,and get her away from you two bickering blokes.” 

Aaron sighed. “If she wants to,” Aaron knew what Adam was up to. He was getting Liv out of the house so him and Robert could have some alone time together, but seeing as Rob hadn't looked at him except to wake him up this morning, he wasn't so sure Rob would want alone time with him. 

“Liv?” Adam asked. 

“Sure. Don't think I can stand another night of being locked up in my room while they fight all night.” Aaron felt guilty. He knew that all this fighting wasn't good for him and Rob, he hadn't once thought about how it might be affecting Liv. 

“I'm sorry,” he said to her. She shrugged. 

“Just fix whatever is wrong with you two.” Aaron looked over at Rob who was trying very hard not to look at Aaron. He wanted alone time with him, but after the way he had yelled last night at Aaron, he wasn't sure Aaron wanted to even speak with him. He'd chosen to sleep on the sofa, afraid Aaron would come home and kick him out of the room anyway. 

“Come on,” Rob said all of a sudden, “I'll take you to school Liv. Are you picking her up?” He asked Adam. 

“Vic will and then she'll bring her by here to pick up some stuff for tonight,” Rob nodded and without looking at Aaron or kissing him goodbye, walked out the door with Liv. 

“Thanks but I don't think it's going to do any good,” Aaron said after the door shut. “He won't even look at me.” 

“Make dinner, light some candles, have a nice night and for God's sake have sex,” Aaron rolled his eyes and watched Adam leave. An entire night alone with Robert. He was light headed from the thought and was steadily becoming turned on by all the possibilities that tonight might hold for them. That is if Rob is willing . . ..

*** 

Robert sat out in his car in the drive way, his stomach was doing flips he was so nervous. Aaron was in there all alone, waiting for him. He could have kissed Adam for taking Liv for the night. Finally him and Aaron were going to be alone, and if they didn't fight then he was positive they were going to have sex. He was becoming hard just thinking about it – 'course it didn't take much to get him hard lately. 

He got out of the car and slammed the door loud enough so Aaron would hear it and know he was home. He ran his hands through his hair and smoothed out his tie before opening the door. The lights were off, a soft glow coming from living room. The room was littered with lit candles. Aaron had moved the sofa back against the far wall and placed cushions around the glass coffee table. There were two candle sticks in holders in the middle of the table and two plates of food on either side. 

“Welcome home,” Robert turned to see Aaron standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding two beers. Robert walked over to and took one of the beers from him. 

“Did you do all this for me?” He wrapped an arm around Aaron's waste and pulled him close. 

“Well I do kinda like you,” Robert smirked and leaned down pressing a light kiss to his lips. Aaron wasn't having that, he wrapped his free hand around the back of Rob's neck and deepened the kiss. 

They broke apart, both breathing hard. “About last night,” Rob began but Aaron cut him off with another kiss. 

“Last night is over. Tonight is about us and . . .” Aaron kissed him again. Rob pushed his tongue into Aaron's mouth, both of them moaning from the intrusion. Rob pushed him back into the kitchen, breaking apart long enough for him to take his and Aaron's beers and set them on the counter. He reconnected their lips and shoved Aaron against the counters. 

“Aren't . . . you . . . hungry?” Aaron panted out as Rob attached his lips to the younger mans neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise on the tender skin. 

“God yes,” he breathed against his skin. Dragging his teeth against Aaron's jaw, drawing a gasp from him, “but not for food.” Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and the look he had made Aaron's cock twitch. His pupils were blown black from lust, his eye lids hooded, and there was a hunger there that touched Aaron deep inside. Aaron ran his hands up Rob's chest, curled his fingers into the soft material of his shirt, and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. The air around them crackled with electrity, wrapping them into a warm bubble of lust. 

Rob grabbed Aaron's arse and pulled small squeak from as he lifted him onto the counter tops. His thumb skimmed along the bottom of Aaron's shirt. Aaron lifted his arms and Rob pulled the T-shirt over his head. He ran his fingers over the scarred skin on Aaron's chest and over his stomach. He rubbed Aaron through the denim of his jeans. Aaron threw his head back and let out a low moan. 

A burst of heat ran through Rob at the glorious sound Aaron made. He stepped back and took his hands off Aaron which earned him a whine from his boyfriend. “Come back,” he reached out for Rob who chuckled at his neediness. He kicked his shoes and socks off, took off his jacket, loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, and started to unbutton his white shirt. 

Aaron bit his bottom lip and palmed himself through his jeans as he watched Rob strip. He jumped off the counter, pushed Rob against the refrigerator, and connected their lips. His hand fumbled over the button on his trousers. Rob grabbed his hands and pulled back to look at him. He cupped the side of his face, rubbing his thumb over his scratchy beard. 

“We have all night,” he whispered. “No need to rush.” 

“Three weeks, five days. If you don't fuck me now, then I'll go find someone who will,” Aaron challenged. 

“Are you threatening me?” Rob glared at Aaron playfully. 

“Baby it's not threat but a goddamn promise,” Aaron licked along Rob's lips and a soft moan escaped him. 

“Then I best get to work,” he undid Aaron's belt and in swift move pulled it from the belt loops of his jeans. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with Aaron's boxers. Aaron kicked the clothing away and Robert took a hold of his hard cock and crouched down. 

“Oh God,” Aaron whined as Rob stroked him slowly, teasing his foreskin in a way that he knew drove Aaron crazy. His tongue flicked against the head of Aaron's cock, catching the pre-cum there. He licked the length of his dick and kissed the tip. Rob was about to take Aaron in his mouth, when he stopped him. He grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. “There's time for that later. I really want you inside me.” 

He swallowed hard at the thought of being buried deep in Aaron and nodded. “Turn around and bend over.” Aaron did as he said, laying the top half of his body against the cool granite counter tops. It felt wonderful against his heated skin. 

Rob removed his trousers and boxer briefs, releasing his aching cock. He took hold of himself and stroked his cock at the sight of Aaron bent over the counters. It had to have been one of the most arousing sights to Rob. Having Aaron waiting, practically weak with need to be fucked by Rob. He knew he could get him to beg for him, beg for his cock, beg to be fucked over and over by him, but as Aaron said – there would be time for that later. 

“Come on,” Aaron pleaded. 

“Lube?” Rob asked. Aaron lifted his hand to point, words failing him as he gripped his own cock. Rob looked to where he pointed and there was a bottle sitting on top of their new functioning microwave. He grabbed it and poured the lube over his fingers. He stepped behind Aaron and found his hole. The coldness of lube made Aaron gasp. Rob swirled a finger around his hole before slowly pushing into him, earning a hiss from the younger man. 

“Shh,” Rob pushed his finger in as far as he could, enjoying the feeling of Aaron's tightness around him. He worked his finger in and out of him and then added a second. He worked him open until Aaron was pushing back on his fingers and moaning out. 

“Stop! Stop! Put it in. Put it in me now!” Rob pulled his fingers free and coated his dick with lube from the open bottle. He positioned himself against Aaron and leaned over to press a wet kiss to the back of his neck before pushing the head of his cock past the tight muscle. “Fuck,” Aaron and Rob cried out at the same time. 

“You're so goddamn tight,” Rob said and pushed a little more of himself into Aaron. 

“Three . . . weekssss,” he hissed as Rob continued to push inside him. He kept going until he was flush against Aaron. He waited until he felt Aaron relax around his cock before pulling until he was almost completely out of Aaron before slamming back into him. 

“That's it,” Aaron said his breath labored. “Faster,” he ordered. Rob picked up his pace, pounding into Aaron, repositioning slightly to find that spot that made Aaron clench around him and cry out in pleasure. 

“Yes! Yes,” Aaron pushed back to meet in time with Rob's thrusts. The only sound was their moans and skin slapping skin. 

Rob gripped Aaron's hips hard enough to leave bruises and it only added to Aaron's pleasure. “Fuck you feel so good,” Rob groaned and leaned down to kiss behind Aaron's ear. “I could stay here inside of you forever.” 

Aaron groaned in response. He reached down and grabbed his leaking cock, stroking himself quickly with hurried, jerky, movements. “Close,” Aaron gasped at as he felt the heat begin to pool in his stomach. 

“Me too,” Rob gasped and with one more push came inside of Aaron. The feel of Robert's hot seed pouring into Aaron sent him over the edge. His toes curled, his body writhing against the counter. Robert wrapped and arm around his waste and pulled him flush against him, burying his face in Aaron's neck as he cried out Rob's name and he came in thick ropes over his hand and onto the cabinet doors. Aaron groaned as he milked the last of his orgasm from his spent cock. 

Rob pulled his softening dick from Aaron's arse and gently took them both to the floor. Aaron felt Rob's load seep out of him, running down the inside of his thigh. Aaron curled into Rob, resting his head on his shoulder, trying to catch his breath. 

“You okay?” Rob asked and pressed a kiss to his sweat soaked hair. 

“Yes, yes, God yes!” Rob laughed and kissed his head again. 

“We can never wait that long again,” Aaron found enough strength to look up at him. 

“I can't promise we'll have sex everyday,” he lifted a hand and placed it gently on Robert's cheek, “but I promise that every time we do . . . it will always be that earth shattering.” 

“Even if it's just a sloppy blow job?” Aaron smacked his chest playfully. 

“My blow jobs are never sloppy.” They kissed and it was soft and lingering. “I love you.” 

“You better,” Aaron snorted and slapped his chest again causing Rob to laugh. His face turned soft and his fingers ran down Aaron's chest. “I love you.” 

“I know,” Rob rolled his eyes and kissed him again. “Mmm, are you about ready for round two?” 

“How about we eat first because I am starving and it wouldn't be fair to let all your hard work go to waste.” 

“Alight but you better eat fast 'cause it's your turn next,” Aaron smirked. 

“My turn?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron grabbed him by the hair and pulled him in for a kiss. “It's your turn to get fucked!”


End file.
